kidzbopfandomcom-20200223-history
Kidz Bop episodes
The TV series Kidz Bop, aired on September 18, 2000, with a total of many episodes. Season 1 (2000-2001) Meet The Kidz Bop Kids. September 18, 2000 Play Some Songs September 19, 2000 Play More Songs September 20, 2000 Play Even More Songs September 21, 2000 So Much Songs September 26,2000 Let's Get This Party Started Part 1 September 26, 2000 Today's Biggest Hits September 30, 2000 A Great Time Together November 2, 2000 A Musical Celebration December 25, 2000 The Last episode of this season January 1, 2001 Season 2 (2001- 2002) A Friend In Need September 24,2001 Hooray For Grant October 1, 2001 The Great Celebration October 8, 2001 Hanging Out Together October 15, 2001 Let's Get This Party Started Part 2 October 22, 2001 About to get Pulverized October 29, 2001 Getting Pulverized More November 5, 2001 Getting Pulverized Even More November 12, 2001 Still Getting Pulverized November 19, 2001 Zak the Dragon's Sad Day. (December 24, 2001) Grant is Bye Bye Forever (Just Kidding) January 21, 2002 Season 3 (2002-2003) No More Fighting October 30, 2002 Good Job Part 1 November 4, 2002 Very Nice Kids November 11, 2002 New Kids Come for a Visit Part 1 November 18, 2002 New Kids Come for a Visit Part 2 November 25, 2002 Poor Ashlyn January 6, 2003 The Trouble with Cats January 13, 2003 The Trouble with Dogs January 20, 2003 The Trouble with Fish January 27, 2003 Season 4 (2003- 2004) Hello Matt September 15, 2003 Snooping Around September 22, 2003 No More Food September 29, 2003 No More Drinks October 6, 2003 Great Job Part 1 October 13, 2003 Super January 26, 2004 Season 5 (2004-2005) The First Lego League Competition March 20, 2004 It's a String July 1, 2004 Hawaii Bound July 17, 2004 The Great Earring Caper August 9, 2004 The New Batch of Kids October 11, 2004 Great Job Part 2 October 18, 2004 The Big Storm October 25, 2004 Sagwa Comes for a Visit November 1, 2004 Meeting Emmy, Max, and Enrique February 15, 2005 Kelly's Ballet February 20, 2005 A Bad Cat February 22, 2005 A Good Cat February 29, 2005 A Sad Story March 5, 2005 Goodbye Dragons April 1, 2005. Season 6 (2005-2006) Poor Matt September 5, 2005 Meet the Muppets September 12, 2005 Cindy's Clues September 18, 2005 Time for School September 19, 2005 Ashlyn Goes to the Doctor September 26, 2005 Sick Day October 3, 2005 Much Ado About Nothing October 10, 2005 Vaccination October 24, 2005 Healthy Stickers October 25, 2005 The Great Halloween October 31, 2005 A Snowy Day November 7, 2005 Sister Act November 13, 2005 Happy New Year January 2, 2006 Season 7 (2006-2007) Girl Gets Lost March 9, 2006 A New Dog August 14, 2006 The Unlucky Day. August 21, 2006 The Thunderstorm August 28, 2006 Special Delivery August 28, 2006 Neat Looking Art September 4, 2006 Flight of the Butterfly September 8, 2006 A New Home September 11, 2006 A Growling Seal September 17, 2006 The Fire Drill September 18, 2006 The Picnic September 25, 2006. Too Much Vines October 11, 2006 Light Of the Fish November 11, 2006 Ashlynn Gets a Best Day Ever November 13, 2006 The Snow Shoo Shoo November 24, 2006 Showdown at Bird Cap January 9, 2007 The Desert January 12, 2007 The Giraffe Barn January 13, 2007 Chaco the Cheese January 14, 2007 A Really Bad Birthday Party January 17, 2007 The Screaming Cave January 18, 2007 A Messy Car Trip January 19, 2007 Season 8 (2007-2008) Murphy's First Kidz Bop 11 Show February 1, 2007 Clarkson and Her Fearves February 5, 2007 Man Shelled of Wife February 5, 2007 No Weeners Allowed February 6, 2007 Fresh Linny February 6, 2007 My Love is Your Love February 7, 2007 Skateboard February 7, 2007 Ashlynn's Party Dude February 11, 2007 Clarkson in the Woods February 15, 2007 A Cherry Tree of Your Friends February 15, 2007 Crazy About You February 16, 2007 The Foolish Magistrate's Lost Paper Toe February 16, 2007 Girl and the Mouse February 17, 2007 Plankton's Constate February 17, 2007 Wedding Day Mess February 18, 2007 Harris the Mean Guy February 18, 2007 You've Bought a Pet February 19, 2007 Your Lips Was an Angel February 23, 2007 Murphy vs. Krusty Guy February 23, 2007 The Foolish Magistrate's Aching Tooth March 5, 2007 Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy: The Motion Picture March 5, 2007 Sing a Song Ruth-Anne March 6, 2007 The Big Road Race March 7, 2007 Come Home Clarkson March 11, 2007 Sounds of Victory March 12, 2007 The Job March 13, 2007 The Eye Randy March 14, 2007 E-Rail March 15, 2007 Feed the Ostrich at the Field March 26, 2007 A Blizzard in My House April 4, 2007 Chips for Here April 11, 2007 Hang On to Your Friends April 13, 2007 Breath Fresh Minty Grandpa Evalushed Ruth-Anne April 13, 2007 Stangly's Alpaca April 14, 2007 Dangerous Dinner Dates April 23, 2007 Murphy vs. Girl April 30, 2007 Murphy's Blesting Blatting and Songs May 1, 2007 The Great Fire Adventure May 1, 2007 Evalushion Krabs May 16, 2007 Jellyfish Spotter May 16, 2007 Ruth-Anne Takes Her Leader May 19, 2007 In a Dark Cave May 19, 2007 Big Cheaf Robot May 20, 2007 The Motion Picture May 20, 2007 Clarkson's Favorite Horse May 26, 2007 Doodle Artist Randy May 26, 2007 Murphy Gets Burps May 27, 2007 Super-Square Robot May 27, 2007 Off Party June 8, 2007 Krab of Take June 8, 2007 What a Fantasic CowGirl Dance! June 16, 2007 What a Fantasic Swimming Mermaid June 23, 2007 Someone's Missing July 2, 2007 Zoo Camp of Meet Dog July 9, 2007 Bumper Waves July 9, 2007 What Krusty Krab Customers Do July 10, 2007 The Group Bop of Krabby Patties July 11, 2007 Take it Easy For it July 11, 2007 Ain't Rains of Ice Go Through July 12, 2007 Surface Man July 12, 2007 New Digs July 13, 2007 Mermaid Flips Tails For Girls July 14, 2007 Knowledge Dance July 15, 2007 The Secret Mean Mail July 25, 2007 Band Geeks July 25, 2007 The Water Toilet of Flusher Social August 5, 2007 A New Cat August 9, 2007 Clarkson Gets Lost August 15, 2007 The Electric Zoo September 5, 2007 Clarkson Gives Up September 5, 2007 The Talent Of Showdown September 10, 2007 Scavenders and Decomposers September 16, 2007 In Fear Face September 16, 2007 New Haircut September 17, 2007 Dreams Come To Life September 17, 2007 Girl's Record October 6, 2007 Eugene's Bike October 6, 2007 Rush Through Everything November 7, 2007 The Chicken Noodle Soup Contest November 7, 2007 TV Movie: The Kidz Bop 11 Movie: Now Pless CD 2 January 8, 2008 Fishing For All Night January 13, 2008 I Am the Warlrus February 11, 2008 Girl's New Scarf February 11, 2008 A Little Krab There February 11, 2008 The Krusty Krab on Fire February 12, 2008 Cute Bunny February 12, 2008 Chocolate Thing Febraury 19, 2008 Stealing Scarf February 19, 2008 Jellyfishing Buddies February 20, 2008 Changing The Krusty Krab February 20, 2008 Season 9 (2008-2009) New Friends September 1, 2008 Too Much of a Doodle Thing September 2, 2008 Bye Bye Birdies September 4, 2008 Library Dark Dance Story September 27, 2008 What Would Ashlynn Do? October 16, 2008 New Kid On the Block October 18, 2008 Nature Hike In the Cave November 14, 2008 Fire Waffles November 16, 2008 Lights in the Dark November 16, 2008 Africa Jungle December 6, 2008 Rainforest Stick December 6, 2008 The Pat-a-Cake Candy December 12, 2008 Sticker Monster! December 17, 2008 At the Dance Ballet January 11, 2009 The Person You Need is a Nanny January 16, 2009 Kids In the Story January 18, 2009 Children's Sing Along Of the Purple Dinosaur June 29, 2009 Switchity Switch Brains June 30, 2009 Something In Your Ear July 1, 2009 Born on the Mountain Top of Two Churches November 24, 2009 School's Big Pajama Party November 28, 2009 Swimming Shapes of Tricks January 2, 2009 Season 10 (2009-2010) Kidz Idol May 1, 2009 Summer Class Goes to the Fire House June 2, 2009 Overbooked June 9, 2009 A Fiesta Party June 26, 2009 Children's Sing Along Of the Purple Dinosaur June 29, 2009 Switchity Switch Brains June 30, 2009 Something In Your Ear July 1, 2009 A Frog August 24, 2009 The Cowmonster Pair November 11, 2009 Born on the Mountain Top of Two Churches November 24, 2009 The Cookie Tree November 27, 2009 School's Big Pajama Party November 28, 2009 The Rainbow Show December 11, 2009 Too Many Ashlynns December 17, 2009 Amphibian Show December 22, 2009 Swimming Shapes of Tricks January 2, 2010 My Pet Squirtle January 3, 2010 Stuckin' Weights January 3, 2010 Don't be cold January 19, 2010 The Planet G January 21, 2010 The Counting Booth January 25, 2010 Tribute to Number Seven January 27, 2010 Season 11 (2010-2011) Run for Fun February 20, 2010 The Play's the Thing February 27, 2010 Rodeo Daze February 28, 2010 Scary Flying Monster Movie April 3, 2010 Selena Gomez's Ear Scene June 18, 2010 The Dark Jungle June 28, 2010 The Scary IMAX Movie September 10, 2010 The Camouflage Challenge September 27, 2010 The Happy Scientists September 28, 2010 Chicken When It Comes To Thunderstorms September 29, 2010 The Woosh & Vanish Mystery October 6, 2010 The Best Halloween Ever! October 23, 2010 Fetch The Letter I November 11, 2010 Fun On the Ice November 20, 2010 Rahki Road November 26, 2010 Puddle Jumping December 6, 2010 Saved By Superfoods December 8, 2010 Veggies Revolt December 14, 2010 Rock, Rock Band December 27, 2010 Dirtballs December 29, 2010 Season 12 (2011-2012) The Play April 18, 2011 Failure to Launch September 26, 2011 The Bubblefest September 28, 2011 Observe, Record, Annoy September 29, 2011 The Shape-O-Bots September 30, 2011 Humpty Dumpty's Big Break October 7, 2011 Goodbye Pacifier October 11, 2011 Letter "R" Mystery November 11, 2011 Cast Iron Cooks November 18, 2011 Getting Centered November 25, 2011 A Prince of a Frog December 2, 2011 The Flood December 10, 2011 Giving People Money December 17, 2011 Falling Leaves December 30, 2011 Rhyming Block January 25, 2012 Season 13 (2012-2013) Knight Time March 23, 2012 Run Down Race Car March 24, 2012 Blast Off! March 26, 2012 Starry Starry Night March 29, 2012 All Washed Up April 3, 2012 Wrap It Up April 4, 2012 Keep on Truckin April 5, 2012 Blame It on the Rain April 6, 2012 Dark Knight April 9, 2012 Break Dancer April 11, 2012 Out in the Wild April 13, 2012 Walkie Talkie Time April 20, 2012 Righty On Lefty May 3, 2012 The Bunny Blues June 1, 2012 Get Set to Get Wet June 22, 2012 Hot Pursuit August 17, 2012 Get Lost, Mr. Chips September 24, 2012 The Good Sport September 25, 2012 A Song For The Letter "G" October 4, 2012 It's Glow Time October 5, 2012 Comoeres October 18, 2012 Don't Wake the Baby October 19, 2012 Boo-Hoo to You October 22, 2012 Practice Makes Proud October 24, 2012 Being a Kid Again November 1, 2012 Afraid of the Bark November 2, 2012 CPR Class November 8, 2012 The Very End Of X November 21, 2012 Dog Day November 29, 2012 Through the Reading Glasses December 7, 2012 Ashlynn and Hannah In the Red Room January 2, 2013 Super Bowl February 1, 2013 Finish the Splat February 7, 2013 Season 14 (2013-2014) Figure It Out Baby February 8, 2013 Love Wins February 8, 2013 Everybody Talks February 9, 2013 Gangnam Style Dance Contest February 11, 2013 Build a Better Basket February 14, 2013 Best House of the Year February 21, 2013 As Long As You Love Me February 22, 2013 Trashgiving Day April 11, 2013 Porridge Art April 18, 2013 The Yellow Rose of Texas April 20, 2013 A Scout With a Trout April 21, 2013 Great Vibrations April 25, 2013 Empty, Full & Pop July 18, 2013 Thick, Thin & Twist July 19, 2013 Kidz Bop Kids Go KidzMobile September 6, 2013 Don't Get Pushy September 17, 2013 The Flower Show September 18, 2013 Latino Festival September 19, 2013 Think Pink October 3, 2013 You Foose, You Lose October 4, 2013 Karate Kangaroos October 17, 2013 Don't Knock the Noggin October 24, 2013 The Glider Brothers November 8, 2013 The Wild Brunch November 21, 2013 You Crack Me Up November 22, 2013 Super Adventure! November 23, 2013 The Doctor Will See You Now December 12, 2013 The Big Sleepover January 10, 2014 No Sweetah Cheetah January 11, 2014 The Princess Story January 16, 2014 Judy and the Beast January 23, 2014 Season 15 (2014-2015) The Pogo Games February 7, 2014 The Wedding Planner February 20, 2014 Every Plant That Ever Was March 20, 2014 Take Your Kid To Work Day April 24, 2014 The Big Storm May 16, 2014 Living Inside Out June 20, 2014 Is It Really Real or Your Imagination? June 28, 2014 Take a Stroll! July 25, 2014 School for Chickens September 15, 2014 Proud to Be Me September 17, 2014 Numeric Con September 18, 2014 The Enthusiastic Penelope Penguin September 19, 2014 Wrong Side of the Law September 26, 2014 Hide and Eek! October 3, 2014 Number 15's Quinceañera October 6, 2014 A Bicycle Built for Two October 8, 2014 Let the Nightingale Sing November 2, 2014 Peter Piper's Purpose November 19, 2014 Shell Shy November 21, 2014 Waiting for the Present December 16, 2014 Friendship Day February 3, 2015 Season 16 (2015-2016) Collide-o-scope February 13, 2015 Un Clap Able March 5, 2015 Crash Course March 13, 2015 Fully in Focus March 14, 2015 Getting to the Heart of Things March 15, 2015 Jack B. Nimble Can't Sit Down April 1, 2015 Upside-Down Nursery Rhymes April 3, 2015 A Day at Dreamland Beach April 9, 2015 The Cup Dance April 10, 2015 A Great Long Dance Party Ever April 16, 2015 The Color Bungee April 17, 2015 Oh No, the Pizza Dough April 24, 2015 Lasso Camp April 30, 2015 Crazy Day at Adventureland May 1, 2015 House of Sweepstakes May 4, 2015 You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Makeover May 4, 2015 The Fuzzy Pickles May 11, 2015 A Surprise Dance Party May 11, 2015 Butterfly Cakes May 12, 2015 The Saftey Dance Hall May 12, 2015 Stay Calm! May 15, 2015 All's Well Senses Club May 18, 2015 A Whole New You May 25, 2015 Strange Petting Zoo May 25, 2015 Ashlynn's Bug Hunt May 27, 2015 Hanging at the River Forest May 28, 2015 What Makes the House Built a Fire May 29, 2015 The Purple Moon Festival May 29, 2015 Ashlynn's Crazy Fantasy Stories June 5, 2015 Fun Times at Summer Camp June 5, 2015 A Great Night at the Zoo June 7, 2015 Everyday Magic June 8, 2015 Go Hike a Mountain June 12, 2015 The Noodle Dance June 12, 2015 The Ice Cream Farm Shop June 19, 2015 A Big Breakfast Company June 26, 2015 A Jungle Filled With Music June 26, 2015 Slip N' Slide July 2, 2015 Big Fat Teddy Bear July 3, 2015 Shining On the Moon July 6, 2015 The Super Amazing Zooper Holders July 8, 2015 Tutor Sauce July 16, 2015 Go to Drama Camp July 20, 2015 Kenya People's Big Visit August 5, 2015 Season 17 (2016-present)